Sandygast (Pokémon)
|} Sandygast (Japanese: スナバァ Sunaba) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 42. Biology Sandygast is a Pokémon formed from sand. It is mostly a mound of whitish sand dotted with gray pebbles. A tunnel through its center acts as a mouth, and a small depression above that has two pebbles for eyes. A red shovel with a white handle is stuck blade first into the top of its head. On either side of its main body is a smaller mound reminiscent of a stubby arm. Sandygast is born from grudges that seep into the sand, such as from Pokémon that suffer defeat in battle. It can suck the life force of people or Pokémon through its mouth. Apparently, in the Alola region, sticking a hand into Sandygast's mouth is a way of proving one's courage. A person who grabs Sandygast's shovel or puts a hand in its mouth falls under its control. It uses this power to make children add sand to its body so it can become bigger. A Sandygast that loses its shovel may replace it with something like a branch or a flag, but it is said to keep searching for its lost shovel.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/sandygast/ Sandygast and its evolution are the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Two Sandygast debuted in A Shivering Shovel Search!. In the episode, one evolved into and the other was shown in a flashback, possessing . A Sandygast appeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, where it was used to create obstacles during the Charjabug race over the desert terrain. Minor appearances Three Sandygast appeared at Aether Paradise in Deceiving Appearances!. One of them appeared again in a video in Mission: Total Recall!. One of them physically appeared again in SM096. Pokédex entries and type. Sandygast can control people or Pokémon if they touch its shovel.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Acerola's Sandygast first appeared in PASM15. It was used to rescue and Lillie after they washed ashore on Ula'ula Island. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations (One)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (25th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10| }} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=770 |name2=Palossand |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Sandygast has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Sandygast resembles a basic with a tunnel and shovel. Its color variation may be based on . Name origin Sandygast may be a combination of ''sandy and ghast (evil spirit). Sunaba may derive from 砂場 sunaba (sandbox) or 砂 suna (sand) and bar or いないいないばあ inai-inai-baa ( ). In other languages or , bar, and |fr=Bacabouh|frmeaning=From and |es=Sandygast|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sankabuh|demeaning=From and |it=Sandygast|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모래꿍 Moraekkung|komeaning=From , , and . |zh_cmn=沙丘娃 Shāqiūwá|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=沙丘娃 Sāyāuwā|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Сэндигаст Sendigast|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Sankabuh es:Sandygast fr:Bacabouh it:Sandygast ja:スナバァ zh:沙丘娃